Heir of Cain
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: Been catching up on Supernatural (I'm already on season 10!) and I just wonder why there wasn't any potential lore on the whole "Father of Murder". Instead of biblical, I'm taking it a step in the literal direction, and create...drum roll... The human representation of Murder. Kinda like how they did for The Four Horsemen.
1. Plot

When Dean and Sam attempt to execute Death itself, someone intervenes before they can unleash the Darkness. Death's personal bodyguard: Murder, the living creation of the Original Mark.

Murder, is a born a half bred Demon. She is the daughter of Cain and he's deceased beloved Colette. After centuries of being imprisoned in Purgatory, she is released by Death. When she learns that the Winchesters killed Her father, she is absolutely livid. After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


	2. Chapter One

A\N: Hello! I've decided to write a little Supernatural of my own. Some info before you continue on. Cain killed Abel after Murder was born, but was a Demon before. Murder has a connection to the Mark, but it'll be discovered later. She is a half breed demon so she has all the fun powers like dematerializing, telekinesis, can't die except by the First Blade, and some other new ones that'll be shown later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any entities that belong to it. I only take the idea of "Murder" as an entity and the story line. Written purely out of boredom and fun, no money is coming out of this.

Chapter One: Released Early on Good Behavior...ish

She could hear the darkened screams and wails of the creatures. They annoyed her constantly. And being born a halfbreed, she wasn't going to die anytime soon. Her mother sent her here after her father Cain had gone Full Demon and started training those Knights. She was only 10 when Death came for her, and locked her away in this place...this Hell...and that had been eons ago. Now. She didn't look a day over 30...in human years at least. In demonic range, she was considered an Original, one of a kind. Like her father...

However, not too long ago, her chest had burned like it was molten lava, a sign of Mortality had been shed. Something had happened, something big. She felt an almost unbearable sorrow and destruction. The Mark...it was warning her. Something was coming... She knew it...

She shook her head as she wandered into a swampy area, when suddenly the Portal's light shone brightly for a few seconds, pulsating energy surrounding the area. She stopped and watched the beautiful show. And soon, it was done. And even though things went back to being as depressing as ever, there was a new force that had entered the Realm. And it was very, very powerful. It's aura was dark and menacing. She recognized it almost at once.

"Hello halfbreed."

She turned around and stood tall. "How lucky I am to have a Horseman visit me in such a dismal place. And it be Death of them all...to what do I owe this...pleasure..." She all but growled out the last word.

His smile was sickeningly sweet. "My dear, you've grown up while you've been here."

"Well, the last time you came was to tell me that my Mother had died. So, what is it this time Death? Skip the niceties, they bore me."

"I've come to inform you of your Father's demise."

Her eyes narrowed. "My father...Cain, the First Demon...he's dead?" She didn't believe him.

"Indeed. Slain, ironically, by his own blade."

"The First Blade."

Death nodded as he flicked off a leaf that fell onto his suit. "I remember when you first crafted that weapon for him. He was so proud of you. You were still so innocent then."

"Until he used it on my uncle Abel."

"I don't think he had much of a choice Murder."

"Can't say." She began to walk away.

"I've come to take you back, child."

That had her attention. "Back to where?"

"The Mid Plane."

"Earth? Why?"

He smiled deviously. "Cause I can take you to who killed your Father." She looked down at the damp ground. "You felt it didn't you? The Mark serving it's purpose."

"It was sad. Betrayed almost."

"By your Father."

She glared. "The Mark wouldn't exact vengeance on him. Not while I live-"

"On the Mid Plane. You were here, in Purgatory, when he was killed. A Mark against a Mark."

"He gave the Mark to another?"

"The very one he was slain by."

She was quiet, processing the news. Death was getting impatient. It seemed like centuries had gone by before she responded. "Show me who did this."


End file.
